Truth or Dare, Part 1
Truth or Dare, Part 1 is the second chapter of Volume 10. It was released on July 16, 2012. Synopsis Investigating the savage murder of a cheerleader, Mal and Natara must visit Mal's old high school. Plot Cassie Cordova is practicing her cheerleading team for regionals. As she is forming the triangle, June Van Ness accidentally fell from the top tier, wrecking the triangle. Cassie breaks out into an angry rage and tells her that her boyfriend cheated on her (depends on player). Kimmie Tran, Cassie's BFF, tells her that she was hard on June. After dismissing Kimmie, Cassie's phone rings and excuses herself to answer. It was her mom. After the conversation, she sees a dark figure in hood, holding a knife. The figure injures Cassie's face then chases her. Cassie enters a classroom and hides under a table. The killer enters the room with the knife. The killer pulls out its cell phone and dials a number. Cassie's phone rings and she panics to keep it quiet. The killer then stabs Cassie numerous times. Later in the office, Mal, Natara and Lt. Anders are talking about what happened to Cassie. Lt. Anders wants Mal to investigate about what happened to Cassie in Geary High, but Mal doesn't want to, as he was a student there before but after some threatening by Lt. Anders, he agrees. Mal and Natara arrive at Geary High. The principal, Velma Walden, welcomes them. They sat in the guidance counselor's office interviewing all the students who were close to Cassie. June tells Mal and Natara that Cassie is a good girl and was her best friend. But after Mal tells June that he knows she was not telling the truth, June tells Mal that Cassie was the worst. Then June tells Natara that Cassie just broke up with Brad Fairbanks. Brad tells them all about his break-up with Cassie. Brad tells Mal that maybe Kimmie Tran killed Cassie. Kimmie got bored with Mal and Natara and became rough with them. Kimmie tells them that they should interview "unpopular crowd", the social outcasts. Suddenly, chaos from outside interrupts. Mal breaks the fight and asks what is going on. June steps out and points to the poster behind Mal, which is a poster of Cassie which reads "Good Riddance!". After a while, Mal and Natara enter the room where the yearbook club meets. Finn Vassar, the president of yearbook club, gets rude with Mal. Natara scan the printer history and proved that the poster came from there. Finn was at lunch when it was printed and Deb Holland tells Mal that she was in the library at that time but Finn tells Deb to say nothing. But Mal deicides to go hard on Finn. Natara asks Deb what she was going to tell and Deb tells Natara that anyone could print in that printer because Finn don't lock the room after they use it. Afterwards, Mal invites Natara to eat "burritostada" at a restaurant. Mal suddenly remembers that Cassie must have a cell phone and it is missing in the crime scene. Mal asks Kai to trace the location of Cassie's cell phone. Kai tells Mal the location and it is at the vigil of Cassie. Mal finds out that Deb was holding the cell phone. Deb runs into a biology classroom and throws snakes at Mal. Deb escapes then enters an art classroom. She throws a bucket of paint to Mal but Mal dodges it. Deb escapes through a windows and runs over into the football field and Mal, catching up, dodges the raging players. Deb climbs a wall but Mal catches up and pulls her clothes and Deb tries to stab Mal in the face but Mal grabs her hand and throws the knife. After Mal tells Deb that it's over, and she replies that "This is only the beginning." Bonus Scene Finn is chatting on his phone while making a yearbook. Finn peeks outside and sees that there's a commotion outside. He locks the room and a figure appears, holding a knife. The killer stabs Finn in the stomach over and over and steals his phone. Category:Episode